


use me up

by phechaduriaid



Series: chains and whips excite me [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blindfolds, Bulges, Cock Warming, Crying, Dom Min Yoongi | Suga, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Sub Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, ear plugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phechaduriaid/pseuds/phechaduriaid
Summary: “Mm, such a good boy,” Yoongi hummed, “you've been patient, you can touch babe. But hands free, okay?”





	use me up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by jbibbles.tumblr.com  
> Sensory deprivation, Face fucking, 69, underwear/bulges
> 
> Written by ally

Yoongi flipped over the page in his book, feeling the hand wrapped around his ankle twitch slightly. He glanced down at the man laid out on the floor at his feet, naked but for the black leather blindfold covering his eyes.

“Mm, such a good boy,” Yoongi hummed, “you've been patient, you can touch babe. But hands free, okay?” Yoongi smiled softly at the soft intake of breath that was the only initial response Hoseok gave to his words. After a moment, Hoseok shuffled a little closer, pressing his nose to Yoongi's instep and then slowly nuzzling his way up the inside of his leg, snuffling softly as he did, one grounding hand still clutching Yoongi's lower leg. He nosed Yoongi's crotch sweetly, his shoulders pushing Yoongi's thighs apart a little as he did and Yoongi set his book aside to appreciate the sight.

He slipped a hand into the soft hair at the back of Hoseok's head, pressing his face firmly into his bulge. The man mewled softly, nuzzling closer before pulling back a little to give series of kitten licks to the front of Yoongi's trousers. Yoongi could feel himself melting a little; how could his boyfriend be so damn soft? He pet his hand through the fluffy brown hair, letting Hoseok take his time wetting the material as he deliberately drooled on the bulge. “You're such a good boy,” Yoongi repeated, “would you like to warm up my cock, get it nice and ready for me?” he continued, pressing Hoseok's face even closer, loving Hoseok's gasp and eager nodding even with his face still smushed into Yoongi's dick. Hoseok blindly fumbled for Yoongi's cock, unbuttoning and zipping his pants before pulling it out and eagerly engulfing it with his mouth.

Hoseok stilled between his legs, sitting, waiting. Yoongi watched his boyfriend kneeling so obediently and quietly with a soft cock resting on his tongue, feeling the arousal starting to pool in his stomach. He looked so good with his mouth being used and Yoongi took a moment before he gave permission for the beautiful boy to start sucking him off. As soon as he got the go ahead, Hoseok moaned softly pulling back a little and laving his tongue along Yoongi's frenulum, and then focusing his efforts on the spot just below the head for a bit. Yoongi sighed in contentment, gazing on as Hoseok greedily sucked the length into his sloppy mouth. He loved cock so much and Yoongi loved feeding him his; the man never failed to take him in enthusiastically and this time was no different. He pushed Hoseok down, chuckling as the man choked loudly on his now hardened dick, his shoulders rising. When he let the man withdraw, he was pleased to see how messy he was, drool dripping down his chin in lovely thick strings. He swiped some up with his fingers, feeding it back into Hoseok's mouth as he spoke.

“So pretty, aren't you?” he mused. “Let's get you to the bedroom, hmm? You've done such a good job of getting me ready.” Hoseok keened around the fingers in his mouth, the hand that had been grasping Yoongi's leg until then transferring to his wrist. Glancing down, Yoongi could see that the other man was just as hard as himself and he smirked, pulling his fingers from the man's mouth and helping him to his feet. He talked to Hoseok softly as he led him carefully to their bedroom, guiding him to lie on his back across their bed with his head hanging over the edge. “Gonna use your throat, beautiful,” he said, caressing Hoseok's face. “You want your earplugs now?” Hoseok nodded and signalled with his hands at the same time. “Okay, will you be okay whilst I get them?” Yoongi checked, aware that Hoseok didn't like to be left isolated for too long. He waited until Hoseok nodded before he quickly stepped across to get the plugs and placed them in his boyfriend's hands. He stood and watched as Hoseok reached up and put them in, returning his arms to his sides and tilting his head back once more afterwards. Even though he knew Hoseok couldn't really hear him, he couldn't help but tell him how good he looked, how obedient and sweet he was.

Yoongi took a moment to survey his boyfriend's toned form, waiting patiently for Yoongi to manipulate it. He stripped his t-shirt off and then laid his hands on the man's face. He slid his hands down Hoseok's neck and over his chest. He took hold of Hoseok's right arm. The man obediently raised it so that they could take hold of each other's wrists as Yoongi used his other hand to direct his cock towards Hoseok's face. They needed that point of contact; Hoseok didn't like to feel alone when he couldn't see or hear - he needed some kind of affectionate, grounding touch as his mind spiralled away so he didn’t drift too far. He also needed that contact to signal to Yoongi when his mouth was filled as it was about to be.

Hoseok made soft, needy noises as he felt the tip rubbing across his skin, finally humming in contentment when Yoongi eased back into his mouth. Yoongi rolled his hips gently at first, slowly dipping further into Hoseok's mouth with each smooth thrust, watching as his abdomen moved with his breaths, looking at his beautiful cock lying exposed in the groove of his hip. After a time he built up his rhythm forcing himself deeper, harder until he was fucking the throat of the gorgeous man beneath him. Yoongi grunted, thrusting hard in bursts and listening to the harsh choking sounds as Hoseok's throat struggled to accommodate the length and girth. He pulled back and immediately Hoseok turned to the side, coughing and gasping, a messy mixture of saliva and Yoongi's precome slicking the skin of his chin and cheeks, slipping from his mouth. Yoongi tapped the side of his face and Hoseok rolled back, obediently presenting his mouth even though his breathing was still uneven. Yoongi plunged back in. Hoseok’s legs twitched and his grip on Yoongi's wrist tightened, his free hand clenching. Yoongi knew he could take it.

The next time he pulled out of that glorious mouth he rolled Hoseok over himself, the man went willingly, choking and spitting and crying. He looked amazing, what was visible of his face wet with spit and precome, his hair a mess. He gasped a while longer, Yoongi smoothing his hands along the curve of his waist and down his spine, talking as he waited, giving Hoseok a little time. When he felt enough time had passed, Hoseok's breathing easing and his posture relaxing, body sinking into the bed, Yoongi gently pulled him onto the bed proper. Hoseok clung to him, needy and disorientated, but pliant. He lay back as Yoongi's firm but gentle hands pressed him down and Yoongi followed, lying against him and leaning in until their mouths met. At first, Hoseok just gasped against his lips but after a few soft kisses, he began to respond, deepening the kiss himself, his entire form pressing closer to Yoongi as he did.

Yoongi didn't stop kissing him until Hoseok himself pulled away, letting him take what he needed, giving him the affection he craved after being used as he just had, but they weren't done yet. He turned his back on Hoseok for a moment as he awkwardly wriggled out of the boxers and trousers that had slipped down but hadn't yet been removed. He threw them off the bed and turned back, his eyes once again roving over Hoseok's lean body. He stroked his boyfriend's cheek before crawling up the bed a little so that he could straddle Hoseok's head. As he widened his legs to start feeding his cock into that mouth again, he leant forwards to place a grounding hand on Hoseok's hip bone, steadying them both. Hoseok’s warm mouth readily accepted him and Yoongi shifted to his elbows, leaning down and blowing on the head of Hoseok's severely neglected cock. The body beneath him flinched and Yoongi chuckled, rolling his hips down and licking the sizeable cock before him simultaneously. Hoseok, to his credit, really was trying his best to pleasure Yoongi, but the sudden attention being paid to his body that had been almost completely untouched up until this point had him twitching uncontrollably. It was incredibly cute and Yoongi took Hoseok's cock in one hand, reaching to squeeze his balls with the other. The muffled scream this elicited from Hoseok only egged him on, drawing a grunt from Yoongi too as Hoseok redoubled his efforts, his body pulling taut. His mouth was so good, the noises he released so enchanting. No one turned Yoongi on like Hoseok did. He leant down, engulfing Hoseok's cock his hands shifting to minimise the inevitable bucking of his sweet submissive's hips as he started giving his baby the blow job he deserved. He bobbed his head in earnest, feeling the tip strike the back of his throat, before plln back to focus on the head. He could feel Hoseok shaking, hear him whining and he wasn't at all surprised when his strung out boyfriend came first. He was so good though, not even noticeably halting in his task even as he blew his load in Yoongi's mouth, his back arching beautifully, toes curling. Yoongi considered drawing it out, pushing Hoseok past orgasm to the point of pain. Another time. He drew back, Hoseok's cock slipping from his lips, and spat his boyfriend's come back onto his stomach, feeling the moan it spurred from Hoseok thrumming in his cock. Yoongi arched up, pulling out of Hoseok's mouth just before he came, crying out much louder than he had expected as his come spattered onto his boyfriend's face and neck.

Yoongi climbed off Hoseok, panting. He placed a calming hand on Hoseok's taut stomach, admiring the beautiful mess the man had become. He drew little shapes in the mixture of come and spit on Hoseok's stomach. He reached up and carefully removed Hoseok's ear plugs, leaning across to deposit them on the nearest surface.

“You've been such a good boy,” he murmured, running his fingers through that mussed brown hair, “will you let me remove your blindfold?” Hoseok lifted his head silently and Yoongi reached round to undo the blindfold, pulling it from his boyfriend’s face. Hoseok blinked slowly, expression a little dazed. Yoongi leant down and kissed him on the forehead. “Such a good boy. You made me feel so good, I'm so proud of you.” Yoongi smiled softly. Hoseok returned it with a small, lethargic smile of his own, not having found his voice yet. “Are you hurt anywhere baby?” Yoongi asked, giving Hoseok a cursory once over. His boyfriend shook his head slowly and Yoongi allowed himself to be pulled down on top of the other man, wrapping himself around the taller man to the best of his ability. “You're so good to me, so beautiful,” Yoongi said as Hoseok pressed his face into his hair. “Feel better?” He asked, getting a hum in response that he took to be a yes. “But we're gonna go shower together in a minute, because you're rather sticky.” Yoongi teased. Hoseok tried to speak then with little success. He cleared his throat and tried again. This time his voice was just hoarse. He sounded like, well, liked he'd just had his throat thoroughly fucked.

“Who's fault is that?” Hoseok rasped and Yoongi laughed.

“You know what, we're gonna have a quick shower and then a bath. Bath bombs and all, you fucking deserve it.” He felt Hoseok shaking with laughter beneath him. “I love you baby. I really fucking love you.” Hoseok laughed harder before responding in kind.

 


End file.
